


In Daylights, In Sunsets

by HuiLian



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, YeetDC2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Cass hugs Steph. That’s it. That’s the fic
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Stephanie Brown
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tales from the Cave





	In Daylights, In Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> written for batfamweek 2020, day 2. Prompt: Hurt/Comfort.   
> title from Rent

Steph is normally very… loud, so when Cass finds her in a corner of Bab’s tower, trying to make herself be as small as possible, she is shocked. She had never seen Steph like this before. 

Cass crouches, copying the way Steph holds her body. She always copies people’s position when she is trying to comfort them. It is easier that way. Then, she scoots over to where Steph is sitting. Close, close enough to be touching, but not yet. 

Steph looks up at her. “Oh. Hey, Cass.” 

“Hello.” 

They go back to silence. Cass does not feel the need to fill empty spaces with words, so usually, it is Steph who fills it. But Steph clearly doesn’t want to talk right now, so Cass will just sit next to her. She cannot fill the air with words that will comfort Steph the way Steph normally does for her, but she can do this. She can sit there with Steph until Steph feels better. 

Cass knows how to sit still. She also knows how to watch. So she watches Steph. Steph is not used to sitting still. She is movement, even when she tries to make herself be as unnoticeable as possible. Steph moves. Sometimes she hugs her body tighter, sometimes she lets it go. She changes her sitting position once in a while. Cass doesn’t copy these movements. Cass sits still, letting herself be the rock for Steph. 

“Thanks,” Steph says. 

Cass shrugs. It is no hardship, sitting still with Steph. She looks at Steph and smiles. 

Steph smiles back. Small and a little shaky, but she smiles back. “Can you give me a hug?” she asks, opening her arms. 

Cass nods. She has wanted to give Steph a hug from the moment she saw her sitting alone in the corner, but she knows that if she hugs Steph then, Steph would probably reject it. Cass scoots even closer to Steph, close enough to be touching her this time, and put her arms around her shoulder. Steph’s open arms close around Cass’ back, circling her entire body. Cass makes sure to hug Steph tight. She seems like she needs it. 

Cass wills her heart to beat steadily because she knows that Steph can feel her heartbeat, as she can feel Steph’s heartbeat. She breathed in and out with Steph, guiding Steph’s breathing to be more even. Steph just hugs Cass tighter and breathed with her. 

After a while, Steph lets go of Cass, only to position herself with her head on Cass’s shoulder and an arm around Cass’s back. She presses herself to Cass’s side, letting every part of her body touch Cass. In return, Cass puts her head on top of Steph’s head, so that even the tops of Steph’s head are touching Cass. Then she puts her arm around Steph’s shoulder, pulling Steph even closer to her. 

They stay there for hours, breathing together. Steph still moves sometimes, but she never pulls away from Cass. Cass also doesn’t pull away. Why would she? It’s Steph. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
